


[Art] Trope-a-Palooza Postage Stamps

by TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Series: Trope-a-Palooza Content [1]
Category: Original Work, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Pregnancy, Alterna-Ships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Gen, Historical AU, Only One Bed, PWP, Sharing a Bed, Trope-a-Palooza, Tropes, postage stamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: UPDATED: Now images are at 72dpi, with a maximum height or width of 800 pixels so they use less bandwidth.Postage Stamps for different tropes. Part of a series of postage stamps I'm making for VM Fic Club's Trope-a-Palooza. The series will eventually include 64 tropes. Special thanks to EllieBear for sparking the idea.  First seven chapters were originally posted separately, but it was suggested it might be better to post them all in a single work as separate chapters.
Series: Trope-a-Palooza Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Only One Bed




	2. Fake Dating




	3. Accidental Pregnancy: Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink versions of the Accidental Pregnancy Stamps.


	4. Accidental Pregnancy: Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue versions of the Accidental Pregnancy Stamps.


	5. Accidental Pregnancy: Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green versions of the Accidental Pregnancy Stamps.


	6. Accidental Pregnancy: Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange versions of the Accidental Pregnancy Stamps because you know Logan Echolls' baby would arrive in an orange blanket/scarf.


	7. Accidental Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postage Stamp for the Accidental Wedding Trope.


	8. Historical AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three new postage stamps I'm adding in the next few minutes. So, check chapters 8 through 10 for new content (or start at chapter 7 if you missed the new one I posted this morning.) 
> 
> Special thanks to CubbieGirl723 for her help with this one. You're brilliant.


	9. Alterna-Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three new postage stamps I'm adding in the next few minutes. So, check chapters 8 through 10 for new content (or start at chapter 7 if you missed the new one I posted this morning.)


	10. Plot-What-Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three new postage stamps I'm adding in the next few minutes. So, check chapters 8 through 10 for new content (or start at chapter 7 if you missed the new one I posted this morning.) 
> 
> Special thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl for her help on this one. Love you, twin of my heart.


	11. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postage stamp for Coffee Shop AU trope


End file.
